Rollercoaster
by Alice Prongs
Summary: Rose Weasley hated rollercoasters. Not because she was afraid, no, of course not. After all, she wasn't afraid of anything. She just had a feeling that safety wasn't a priority on these things. So when Albus and Alice tricked her into going on a ride on one, she hated them too. Luckily, judging by the guy that is sitting next to her on the wagon, she might even enjoy herself.


I had no idea how they had convinced me to come to this suicidal thing. Really, I didn't.

"Oh, come on, Rose! Are you just going to stay here while we go?" I looked at my cousin and his girlfriend who were practically begging me to go on a rollercoaster with them. _A freaking rollercoaster._

"Yes, I will." Albus looked at me as if I was from another world and I was only able to roll my eyes.

"Why… Oh. OH. You're afraid, aren't you?" He looked as if he had just discovered America, and I glared at him.

"No, of course I'm not." It seemed like that was just the answer that Albus wanted to hear, because he grinned mischievously.

"Well, then it won't be a problem for you to go to the rollercoaster with us, right?" Alice smiled innocently at me. Traitor. Of course they knew my weakness, I would never admit to being afraid of something. So I only sighed, giving up as the couple smiled triumphantly at each other, Alice giving him a quick peck on the lips as he passed his arm around her shoulders and they started walking to the line. Ew, they were disgustingly cute together, even though they had just tricked me into going to that thing. And it's not like I'm afraid of heights and of those crazy loops and the lack of security of those wagons and no, of course not. Rose Weasley isn't afraid of anything.

Okay, so maybe I knew how I had gotten here. But hey, that's not even the worst part. Of course each wagon was for two persons only and the lovesick couple had to go together and I got stuck with a blonde guy that I didn't know five rows behind. A blonde guy that I didn't know and that was all kinds of hot. And as most girls would be happy over getting stuck with him, I wasn't, because he would be the one that would become a bit deaf from my screaming as the rollercoaster started because hey, that's just my luck. And hot blondie was staring me down right now, and oh great, he's got blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Oh gosh, what is that voice?

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" And why are you still staring at me?

"Hm… I don't know, maybe because you're white as a paper, your eyes look terrified, if you hold any harder you're probably going to break the handle and all in all you look like you might get sick at any second." What? That is so not true! And how did he notice all that stuff?

"Okay, first, I've always been white as paper, so that doesn't really mean anything. Second, my eyes don't look terrified, so shut up. And third, I'm not almost breaking the handle, I'm just holding onto it because I'm worried that this 'security' won't be enough since it's just a scrap of metal that is supposed to keep us in this wagon through all those loops and…" And hot blondie interrupted me.

"So, may I ask you what you're doing here if you're so terrified about it?" He looked amused. He looked freaking amused. What the hell is wrong with him? On the inside, of course, because his outside was perfect for as far as I could see.

"My cousin made me come. And I'm not terrified!" Rose Weasley? Terrified? Ha! And now he looked as if he was about to laugh at me. Okay, so now I'm feeling the heat in my cheeks from the anger I'm feeling towards blondie, aka douchebag.

"Right, of course. I'm Scorpius, by the way. Scorpius Malfoy." He offered his hand out and I shook it. And why are my cheeks still burning up? And why does he have such an attractive smile?

"I'm Rose, Rose Weasley."

"Well, nice to meet you, Rose Weasley." And suddenly he was leaning towards me and what the hell is he doing? "And don't worry, if you need it, I'm here to hold you during the ride." The. Bastard. He was leaning back again and smiling cheekily and I had to count to 100 and back so as to calm myself and not slap him. And why are my cheeks still burning up?

And why is the wagon moving? Oh, crap.

So, maybe I screamed during the entire ride and I might have even closed my eyes during a few moments because they were just so high and there was even a moment where I might have grabbed his arm, but none of that gave Scorpius "The Idiot" Malfoy the right to laugh at me. So when the ride ended and the wagons stopped I turned and glared at him murderously (and I swear that I saw him cower against the corner of the wagon).

"You laughed at me." I accused and he chuckled. HE FREAKING CHUCKLED AT ME. IS HE RETARDED?

"Maybe." He shrugged and smiled at me. He was asking for it. It was like he was one moment away from signing his death sentence.

"You bastard. You. Freaking. Bastard." Okay, so maybe I got a little bit out of control and started slapping his arm and he might be a stranger, but the guy was an idiot.

"Ow, ow, OW! What is wrong with you? Stop it!" Scorpius held my hands, stopping me. And I would have murdered him if the guy that took care of the rollercoaster hadn't appeared and asked us to get out of the wagon.

They left and there were Albus and Alice, the two traitors and lovesick idiots. Seriously, didn't they ever stop kissing? I glared at them and started to go in their direction with heavy steps when Malfoy held me by the wrist.

"Wait." I turned to him and for the first time he looked a little bit embarrassed. Well, that's good, because he should be embarrassed. "I'm sorry for laughing, but it's just that you were so adamant about not being terrified that I couldn't stop myself from laughing because you obviously were."

"That was probably the worst apology I've ever heard." I crossed my arms and kept glaring at him.

"Right. Sorry again. I'm not very good with words, but… Well, may I try to redeem myself by inviting you to have a cup of coffee with me?" He looked sheepish. And what was I supposed to answer to that? I didn't know him.

"I don't know you." He smiled a little at that. Why does he smile so much? It's not like I was being funny.

"Well, then it's a very good opportunity for us to start to know each other." Idiot. Yet I couldn't contain the smile that came with his answer.

So I agreed to go out with him, and we exchanged numbers. And as we parted ways to opposite sides, I couldn't understand why that stupid smile didn't leave my face. And neither could Albus and Alice, apparently.

"So… I guess you enjoyed the ride after all judging by the smile on your face. Who was the hot blondie over there?" I rolled my eyes at Alice's question as Albus turned to his girlfriend.

"Alice Longbottom!" My cousin looked seriously wounded. I just laughed as Alice rolled her eyes at him, and refused to answer their questions, convincing them to just go home.

And if I smiled when I got a text at night asking me if I was afraid of the dark as well and if I needed help dealing with it, no one had anything to do about it.


End file.
